Incandescently
by MusicLover2010
Summary: "Sakura Haruno, she was certainly a pleasant surprise in his life. " / Unrelated Prompt Based Drabbles in different AUs.
1. Chapter 1

**Incadenscently**

 **Chapter One**

 _Prompt: First Love_

* * *

 _Just read, enjoy, have a good laugh or two. Have a tear slip here and there. Get mad at cliffhangers or late updates, and review. Even if it's just a one word review~_

* * *

Naruto didn't see it coming, but he did, so he took the hit for this knucklehead of a best friend. He did it without a second thought, because Sasuke knew Naruto would have done the same.

As the bullet pierced through his skin, he faintly remember feeling an excruciating, searing pain envelope his entire body before hitting the ground at his best friend's feet before becoming numb all over. This all happened in the course of mere seconds. Naruto began yelling something at him, but he was too disoriented to comprehend anything that the dobe was saying. Another minute passed by, and the blonde in front of him was slowing becoming unfocused as he struggled to keep his eyes open. From time to time, he felt himself coming in and out of it.

During all this time, the only thing on his mind was a certain blossom hair colored doctor that was based at some camp miles away.

Feeling extremely tired at this point, Sasuke began to close his eyes much to the blond's protests. Before leaving their station, all of them knew the possibility of one of the three of them not making it out of this war was high. At that time, the three of them though, argued hard with each other that no matter how hard it was, they were going to make it out together. But on the side, when Sakura had left, both him and Naruto had silently agreed that if only one of them could make it out alive, it was going to be Sakura without a doubt.

But for Sasuke, he was ready to give his life entirely to this war. He had accepted that the moment he began his basic training five years ago. He didn't have anything to go back to anyways. At least for the other two, they had family and friends who were waiting on the other side. He had no one. No family. No friends. No relatives. Nothing. Not even a pet dog to go back to.

At the thought of his loneliness, he was surprised to find the image of a smiling rosette pop up in his head again. He couldn't help but allow the corners of his lips to lift upwards into a small, barely there smile.

Sakura Haruno, she was certainly a pleasant surprise in his life.

When he first met her, Sasuke didn't think much of her. For a petite, pink hair girl like her, he didn't believe that she would make it. She looked as delicate as a flower and fragile as glass. She was a tiny little thing that was definitely not cut out for war. She was a goner. He thought he wouldn't see her again after the first round of training.

Boy was he wrong. Sakura was anything but completely opposite of what he first thought of her.

Sakura was strong, immensely strong. Although Sasuke would never let Naruto know about this, but their cherry blossom had taken him out in a matter of seconds when he called her to a spar. How quick she had taken out the most fit and fearable lieutenant in such a short time period was laughable really. The ranks below them could learn a thing or two about throwing a mean punch from her.

Sakura was determined, and incredibly stubborn. She would never take no as an answer. Nothing was impossible to her. That include breaking down the personal barrier that Sasuke had surrounding himself. She never backed down even when he threw such scathing insults and words at her. Sakura simply allowed him to calm down after each of his attacks and came back again and again. She never gave up on him, even when there were moments when Naruto did.

Sakura was extremely talkative. She would talk his ear off if he didn't tell her to stop. At first, he found her constant chattering to be very _annoying_. It bugged him to no end. Her constant chatter was on par with the dobe. But as time passed, Sasuke came to enjoy her daily stories. What she did that day, what kind of patients she had, what she ate, what she felt. He enjoyed hearing it all. It made him feel wanted. Wanted in a sense that she always came to him first to tell him such stories and no one else.

Sakura was caring, and nothing but gentle. After every mission, they had silently come to an agreement that he would come to her for inspection of his injuries, if he had any. Whether it was a small cut or a fractured ankle, she put him back together with the utmost care. She was also the one he would come to when he couldn't sleep at night when the reality of war came to plaue his dreams. With a simple touch, she would take away all the horrors.

Sakura was … his _first love_. He didn't know when it began to occur but as the time he spent with her grew, he couldn't deny the feelings that were beginning to stir inside of him. He felt at ease when she was around. He felt peaceful. For someone who is always on edge and easily agitated, with her presence, it calmed his raging heart. She gave him a purpose to make it out alive from every mission. He didn't want to die anymore. She gave him life with her gentle smiles, melodic laughs, and fleeting touches. She stirred feelings inside of him that he didn't know was possible, especially when she would look at him so lovingly with those vibrant emerald eyes of her.

Just as now.

When he felt her familiar hands lying upon his chest, he couldn't help but open his eyes. Everything was a blur, but from the pink blobs he saw, he knew it was her. Lips pulling into a tight smile, he wheezed, "Took you long enough…"

Emerald eyes filled to the brim with tears, Sakura looked down at him, crying, "Stop talking Sasuke. I'm here, you'll be fine."

He grunted in pain as he felt her apply more pressure to the wound. The wave of pain that hit him sent his ears ringing, causing him to close his eyes again. Faintly in the distance, he heard her yelling at him to stay awake, but he was tired. So tired. Knowing that she was here, Sasuke could rest peacefully.

On the side, he could hear Naruto screaming at him as well, but slowly none of their words began to make any sense. It was nothing but a jumbled mess of noises. As the blood pumping in his ear began to reside, he felt Sakura resting her forehead against his chest. Sasuke knew she was shouting something at him from the vibrations he felt but he couldn't tell what. He also felt her shaking his body furiously, all while holding pressure on his wound.

Opening his eyes blearily, he felt something wet his face. Through half lidded eyes, he could make out the tears running down her face. At the sight of those tears, his heart clenched uncomfortably. As his eyes traveled down to her rosy lips, he felt regret that he didn't a chance to kiss them before he left. And now, he had a feeling he might not even get a chance to know what it felt like to have his lips on hers. As he continued to stare at those lips, Sasuke began to slowly make out the words she was continuously shouting at him.

 _I._

 _Love._

 _You._

Smiling lightly, Sasuke felt his arm move on its own accord. Every so slowly, he reached up, much to her surprise, and tapped her gently on the forehead, leaving a trail of blood behind. Taking in her lovely face, marred with dirt and grime, he saved that picture of her into his mind. He watched as her eyes widen in shock at his sudden gesture before slowly glazing over with recognition. And in that moment, Sasuke knew she understand and that was enough for him to close his eyes peacefully.

* * *

{A/N}: And this is already a fail, lol. **kingofthesharingan** 's (on tumblr) **31 Days of SasuSaku-Mas** just began and I'm already one day behind on prompts. Oh well. A bunch of us missed SasuSaku Month this year so this is our "christmas" version of it. Not really, we're just making a a sad excuse to do it in December!

Anyways, let me know what you guys think of this first chapter! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Incadenscently**

 **Chapter Two**

 _Prompt: Something More_

* * *

 _Just read, enjoy, have a good laugh or two. Have a tear slip here and there. Get mad at cliffhangers or late updates, and review. Even if it's just a one word review~_

* * *

He came to visit her often, whether people knew it or not. Whether _she_ knew it or not.

Sasuke didn't remember when he began to do this, but he did remember why. When he first left the village, he left her with nothing but a fleeting, loving touch to her forehead that promised that he would return sometime in the near future. What he didn't expect was for himself to _want_ to come back home - to her, so soon.

It was only a little over a month in his travels, that he began to feel something within himself. At first, he found the sensation to be very irritable. He didn't understand why this feeling came about. It didn't make any sense to him. He couldn't grasp where this feeling was coming from, or what could possibly evoke it so strongly with each passing day. It was only when he would stumble across petals of cherry blossoms floating in the air or dangos being sold at small cafes that he came to the realization that it had something to do with a certain rosette that he had left behind. The same feeling would envelop his entire being whenever he would overhear civilians or shinobis talk highly of her and her medical expertises.

When his mind had finally come around to comprehending the feeling, it had him frozen in the middle of the forest, on an empty trail with his hand over his chest, eyes widening in shock.

He had missed her.

Sasuke missed her.

And that was all it took for him to turn around and head back to where he came from.

But that was some many months ago. Now, it was halfway through the winter season. The weather had dropped significantly since the last time he came back. Gone where the hot summer breezes and bright evening skies, replaced by face numbing chills and grey, moody nights. Winter time had also meant that Sakura ended up staying later than usual to help and assist all the new patients coming down with a cold or flu. Sometimes, she even slept in her office instead of going home.

And that was where he found her.

As he slipped in through her office window, he closed the window shut behind him as quietly as possible in fear of waking her up. Before he entered, Sasuke had made sure to mask his chakra. Being so perfect with her chakra control, if he had so much as let it flair even a tiny bit, he knew it would have alerted her with his presence. Which was something he didn't want.

The moment he passed the village's gates, he could sense her flickering chakra. Judging from how late it was, he figured she was deep in sleep from a long day of healing. And he wasn't wrong.

Taking a blanket that he knew she kept in the cupboard on the other side of the room, he draped it over her sleeping form. He then turned off the lamp light on her desk, leaving nothing but the blue light coming from her computer screen to illuminate her face. Giving her desk a once over, he couldn't help but smirk in amusement. Her desk was even worst than Naruto. Paperwork and files littered the entire surface of her desk as well as the occasional chocolate wrappers. He knew that she had a major sweet tooth.

Leaning down towards her sleeping face, Sasuke gently wiped away a smudge of chocolate on the corner of her mouth. Not removing his eyes from her sleeping face, he found that she looked a lot like she did in their younger days. So innocent, so naive, so pure. Fingers touching her blossom colored hair, he noticed that she had began to grow her hair out as well. He liked that. She didn't need to cut her hair short in order to prove that she was strong and no longer the weak girl that everyone knew. Because Sasuke knew she was always strong. She didn't need to prove it to him.

As he sat there on the window sill later on that night, he couldn't feel as if there was something more to why he kept on coming back to visit her, even without her knowledge. Glancing back at her sleeping form over his shoulder, Sasuke had an inkling to why, but he was afraid to allow his thoughts to wander that far. He knew Sakura would be thrilled to have discovered these thoughts and feelings of his. And he knew that she would be there to welcome him back completely with open arms. But he didn't deserve her. At least not yet. He had a long way to go before he deserved someone as amazing as her.

* * *

{A/N}: I'm definitely not following the holiday theme at the moment but I'll get there~ Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this second prompt. If you did, let me know what you thought with a review!

 **Thank you to: EphemeralSakura and a guest anon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Incadenscently**

 **Chapter Three**

 _Prompt: Chemistry_

* * *

 _Just read, enjoy, have a good laugh or two. Have a tear slip here and there. Get mad at cliffhangers or late updates, and review. Even if it's just a one word review~_

* * *

Sasuke had spent a fair amount of time watching the first snowfall alone. But this year, it was going to be different.

He came back to the village to report his new findings of the other dimensions, when the first white spect came down from the darken, grey skies. Tilting his head up towards the sky, he watched as clumps of wet flakes drifted mindlessly down. As he continued his walk towards the Hokage Tower, the snow continued to fall down around him, covering everything in a thin white blanket.

Sasuke found himself pausing at the doorstep of the tower, when his eyes caught a flash of pink out of the corner of his eye. Averting his gaze upwards once again, he caught sight of Sakura standing on the rooftop of the tower, looking out into the distance with a smile on her lips. Sakura was in a complete daze, she didn't even recognize his presence below her. She was utterly fascinated with each snowflake that came down around her.

Without making a single sound, Sasuke jumped from his spot.

As he appeared right behind her, Sasuke mumbled, "You're not wearing a coat."

Startled, Sakura jumped at the sound of his voice. Whipping her head around to face him, emerald eyes wide, she held a hand to her thundering heart. "Oh, Sasuke-kun! I didn't… When did you get here?"

"Not long. Just now."

"Oh, I see." After recovering from her initial shock, she gave him a tender smile. "Well, I'm glad you're back. You made it just in time for the first snow." Turning back around, she continued to look out at the falling snow in wonder. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Aa."

Sasuke watched as with each passing minute, Sakura became more and more relaxed. It looked like she had put all of her issues of the day aside and was basking in the happiness that the first snowfall brought. Her breath was visible against the numbing air as the snowflakes caressed and kissed her face, turning her cheeks a rosy pink. She was simply captivated by the soft, dusty illusions of light. And with her eyes closed as they are now, some snowflakes even found themselves caught between her lashes.

He had also noticed that she had came outside with nothing but her white lab coat on, probably too excited to even remember her coat.

What an annoying girl, he thought.

For a being a doctor herself, Sasuke would have thought she would taken care of herself better. Always constantly nagging others to bundle up in the colder weather and eat more fruits, yet here she was doing the exact opposite of what she was preaching.

He took a step closer to her, and then another, until he could feel the warmth radiating off of her body. Sasuke cherished the image of her snow covered hair and loose strands blowing in the wind for a moment longer before tugging her into his embrace. With her back against his chest, he quickly draped the winter cloak that he was wearing on his shoulders over her body, enveloping her in his hold.

Blushing pink, Sakura grabbed onto the sides of the cloak and snuggled deeper into his body instantly, muttering a quick, "Thank you."

He didn't say anything back in return as he trained his eyes forward, overlooking the dusted white town under the moonlight, all while enjoying the warmth of her body against his.

Even with all the travels he has done aside of Konoha, as part of his mission for atonement, there was no place that he has gone to that has become his safe haven or anywhere near close. But with her within his arms, her back touching his, it felt like it was a touch of heaven. Although he wouldn't say it out loud, he wished he could alway stay like this, with her in his embrace. Sakura brought a peace that he had never known before, a calming of the storms raging in his heart and mind. She was a ray of light amidst his darkness, a lone star in an otherwise empty sky.

Reaching up, he laid his arm across the front of her body and pulled her even closer to him by her shoulders. It was then that he felt the rising and falling of her chest as their warm breaths mingled with each other in the cold air. And then very gently, he allowed himself to rest his chin on the top of her head, breathing in her berry scented hair.

They stayed in that position for a long time; sharing the warmth in each other embraces, on the rooftop of the Hokage's Tower, watching the snow come down steadily over the the village, under the watchful eyes of no one except the moon.

* * *

{A/N}: I'm slowly making each of these prompts winter-ish to fit in more with the theme of SasuSaku-Mas. I really enjoyed writing this one, so I hope you guys do too! It's finals week for me right now, so pray for me y'all. I will aim to make each chapter a little longer once I go on winter break next week~

But leave me a review and let me know what you guys think!

 **Thank you to: ILoveSxS and Fienna.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Incadenscently**

 **Chapter Four**

 _Prompt: Lean on Me_

* * *

 _Just read, enjoy, have a good laugh or two. Have a tear slip here and there. Get mad at cliffhangers or late updates, and review. Even if it's just a one word review~_

* * *

When he had gotten a call in the middle of the night, Sasuke had expected it to be someone from the station calling him into work for some type of emergency. He wasn't completely wrong. It was a call from the police station.

A tad bit annoyed that someone had decided to disturb his sleep so late, Sasuke groaned loudly at the sound of his phone ringing. What could the idiots that he called his employees possibly need from him at this time. He only left them less than three hours ago, they couldn't fuck up anything that bad already. Barely suppressing his urge to chuck the phone across the room, he pressed it against his ear, mumbling, "Uchiha Sasuke."

"Sorry to wake you Sir," it was Jugo. As he continued to listen on to what the man was saying to him, he could overhear a bunch of commotion happening in the background. Mainly a loud female voice shouting nonsense.

Stopping Jugo mid-sentence, Sasuke asked, "What idiot did you guys take in that's making all that noise?"

"Uh…," he could hear the hesitance in the man's voice. "I wouldn't say that _she's_ an idiot, Sir. Just a little… drunk."

"And who is this _she?_ "

The moment the three syllable name fell from Jugo's mouth, Sasuke was up and out from his bed in a flash, throwing a jacket over his shoulders, and grabbing his keys before dashing out the door. Starting his car, he placed the call on speaker. "I'm coming. Just keep her hydrated. Keep a trash can near by in case she throws up. I'll be there soon."

.

With is being so late at night, there was barely any cars on the road, so Sasuke made it to the station in a record's time all while maybe breaking a traffic law or two in the process. Giving the guard up front a curt nod, he keyed in the passcode to the overnight jail room. Before he could even allow the door to close behind him, a blob of pink threw itself at his body.

Thanks to his quick reflexes, he was able to steady the both of them before they both went tumbling to the ground. Glaring at the two guards in front him, he shook his head in disappointment.

Looking down at the girl snuggled in his arms, he gave her a good flick to the forehead. "What did you do?"

Eyes completely glazed over, Sakura pouted. Jabbing her index finger against his chest, she whined, "Accusing me already? You don't even know if it was my fault!"

Suppressing the urge to roll his eyes, Sasuke took in her condition. Her cheeks were flushed red, her face glistening with light level of sweat. Her pink locks that he assumed was once styled and curl, was nothing but a heaping mess on top of her head. The highly ugly handmade sweater that she was wearing wasn't even sitting on her shoulders properly anymore as it was skewed far to the right, exposing her pale skin. Her mascara was starting to smudge around the edges but she still looked beautiful regardless.

As he allowed her to continue on with her rant, he could faintly smell the scent of multiple glasses of fruity martinis. Shaking his head, he draped his jacket over her tiny form. Fruity drinks and Sakura really didn't mix well. They were always too light for her so she would just continue knocking them back until her body would crash from the overdose, hence drunk Sakura. Usually, she handled her alcohol pretty well.

"How did she get here?" Sasuke questioned as he didn't see any other familiar faces in sight. He knew that she had went to a company holiday party with a bunch of her coworkers, who all happened to be their old high school classmates, so he was surprised that she ended up here instead of carpooling home with one of them.

From the corner of the room, lounging lazily at his desk, Suigetsu said, "Dunno man. A loud blondie came in earlier with pinky. But her boyfriend came and picked her up already. Looks like they walked here by themselves."

Sasuke's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets at the new found information. _She what?_ Snapping his head over to the still ranting Sakura, he couldn't help but mentally face palm himself. Two completely drunk and defenseless girls walking alone in the dark. Not mention the station was miles from where the party was at.

"You're insane, you know that?" He told her as he bid Suigetsu and Jugo goodbye before leading her out the door. "Walking here in this state?"

"Oh, come on." Sakura grumbled, arms crossing in front of her chest. "Yes, I'm drunk. But that doesn't mean that I'm incapable of defending myself. Plus I had Ino."

"Was that supposed to give me some sense of reassurance? Because it didn't."

"I'm not weak."

"I know." He sighed tiredly. Resting his hands on her shoulders, he tightened the jacket over her body as they exited the building and into the cold winter night. There wasn't any snow on the ground anymore, as most of it had melted away over the past couple of days. But that didn't mean that it got any warmer.

Barely making a step or two out into the street, Sakura turned around to him unsteadily and pouted. "Carry me. I'm tired."

Her words had him stunned for a second. Sober Sakura would have never asked such a thing. Sure, for a while now, they have gotten closer with each other, to a point where Sasuke was okay with some types of contacts, but definitely not that close. They've had their accidental shoulder brushing moments when they're walking too close to each other or sudden knee bumps underneath the table. And once, he had allowed her to lay her head on his shoulder during one of their movie nights when she fell asleep halfway through. Those were nothing but fleeting touches though.

As he continued to stand there frozen, Sakura whined even louder. She even went as far as grasping his hand completely in hers and swinging it side to side.

Drunk Sakura sure made a fearless Sakura, Sasuke had concluded.

Sighing deeply, he turned around so that his back was facing her and crouched down. Waving her towards him, he mumbled, "Come on."

Laughing giddily, Sakura was happy to comply as she hopped onto his back without any complaint. Arms tightening around his neck, she buried her face into the crook of his neck, unintentionally sending shivers down his spine as he felt her warm breath fanning against his skin. "You're the best, Sasuke."

Bracing her legs, Sasuke began walking towards to his car as Sakura continued to talk his ear off about all the things that happened at the holiday party; who wore what, who brought who, who won the ugly sweater contest, who's got drama with who. Just all the gossip in the world.

By the time they had reached his car, he noticed that Sakura wasn't rambling about the party anymore. Turning his head to look at her, he found that she had indeed fallen asleep on his back. Which wasn't unexpected. Sleepiness would bound to kick in sooner or later. Shaking his head, he couldn't help but smile when he felt her tighten her arms even more when he tried to remove them and put her into the car.

Drunk Sakura was also cute Sakura.

* * *

{A/N}: Not sure if I had mentioned this before or not, but these chapters are not related nor continuation of each other. Rather, they're just short prompt based drabbles based in different AUs. Some might be canon too.

Anyways, hoped you liked it! A tad bit longer chapter. So review!

 **Thank you to: ss. 2u2k. ss, BibsAlves, and multiple guest anons!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Incadenscently**

 **Chapter Five**

 _Prompt: Blood, Sweat, Tears_

* * *

 _Just read, enjoy, have a good laugh or two. Have a tear slip here and there. Get mad at cliffhangers or late updates, and review. Even if it's just a one word review~_

* * *

Walking out of the OR, she trained her eyes to the floor. Sighing deeply, Sakura looked down at the blood covering both of her hands. Death of a patient was always hard, whether she had known them a long time or not. It was still a precious life lost. She didn't get the man's name, she just knew that he was a construction worker in his mid-thirties. There was a work site explosion. She had saved three men before him. By the time she had gotten to him though, the other medics weren't able to stabilize him; he was as good as gone by that point but she still tried.

Mindlessly rounding the corner, she headed into the scrubbing room to wash off all of the blood and grime. But before she even made it past the door, she heard a familiar voice call out to her, "Mama!"

Whipping her around instantly, Sakura searched through the bustling ER for the sight of her dark haired daughter. When she finally caught sight of her, Sakura nearly fainted.

There standing in the middle of the corridor was none other than Sarada. What sent her heart into a frenzy was the sight of her only daughter covered in blood head to toe. Her little girl had her elbows deep in the red liquid, and the occasional smear on her face. Sarada looked like she came straight out of the Fourth Ninja War.

Pushing and dodging past other patients and nurses, Sakura ran over to her. Sakura immediately developed the her into a tight hug and inspected her entire body, freting the whole time. "Sarada! Oh, goodness! What happened to you? Where are you hurt? Let Mama heal you."

"No!" Sarada shouted, surprising Sakura to the core. "I mean I'm fine. But you need to come to your office. Hurry!" She has never heard such urgency in her daughter's voice before. Seeing that Sarada wasn't injured at all, thankfully, she followed her at her heels. After a couple of steps, it seemed like Sakura was walking still too slow for her as Sarada pulled on her arm and began running.

Sakura was incredibly confused at what was going on. She didn't expect to see her daughter here at her work place, especially at this hour. And she especially didn't expect to see her covered in so much blood that wasn't hers. But her train of thought immediately ceased as they came closer to her office. The familiarity of the weakening chakra presence that she began to feel in the office had her almost stumbling over her feet. Eyes widening in shock, she pushed forward and brushed past her daughter, swinging the door straight open.

The scene that she came to face with almost knocked the air out of her lungs. Her office was an absolute mess. Stacks of paper that were once neat upon her desk were scattered everywhere, some even covered in red. The window to her office was wide open, allowing the winter breeze to flow in, leaving some fluffs of snow in it's wake. There was also a trail of blood from the edge of the window sill to the area around her desk.

Running over to the puddle of blood that was forming behind her desk, she was met with another unexpected sight. Falling to her knees, her hands began its work as it glowed a vibrant green on his beaten body. Eyes raking his entire body, she couldn't stop the wrenching pain that she felt in her heart. Bruises and cuts littered the surface of his skin, but that was nothing in compared to the broken blade that was piercing his chest. The blade was barely an inch away from his heart.

"Anata…," she cried. Swallowing the lump that was forming in her throat, she tried to ignore the stinging sensation behind her eyes. "Who… who did this to you?"

Sasuke closed his eyes at her question. Then he attempted to open his mouth as if to say something but it ended up being a grunt of pain when she began to apply more pressure to his wound to stop the bleeding. On the side, she felt Sarada grasp his single hand tightly in her small hands, barely able to contain her small sniffles. As she continued to pour out all of her chakra into his body, she watched as Sarada tearfully wiped away the blood, sweat, and tears on his face with the palm of her hand. Sakura didn't even realize that she had finally began crying until she spotted the wet droplets decorating his face.

She felt her heart drop when Sasuke suddenly coughed up a large amount of blood, leaving splatters of it all over her. It was then that she felt his heart give out for a moment, then two. At the sight of his closed eyes, it sent her into a frenzy. "Sasuke? Sasuke-kun?" Quickly, moving a hand over his heart, she felt his heart stutter for another moment before going back to it's regular rhythm. Sighing a quick breath of relief, she focused back into healing the gaping hole in his chest.

"Sarada," she began, snapping her daughter out of her trance. "Listen to me. I'm going to need you to pull out the blade while I continue healing Papa." When she made eye contact with her, Sakura's heart softened at the sight of her daughter's Sharingan awakening.

"W-What?" Sarada looked at her in fear, her face turning a shade paler at the sudden request.

"I need you to take out the blade."

Shaking her head furiously, Sarada cried, "B-but I can't do that! What happens if I kill Papa?"

"You're not. But you will if you don't take it out. I need to focus on keeping his arteries from bursting so I can't pull it out at the same time." Sending Sarada a small, gentle smile, she mentally sent her some words of encouragement through her eyes.

"...," in a difficult position, Sarada held her mother's gaze for a moment longer before adverting it to her father's. Through half lidded eyes, she caught the subtle nod from Sasuke. Breathing deeply, Sarada closed her eyes, tears streaming down her face. As she opened them, she gave Sakura a curt nod.

Sakura watched as her daughter grasped onto the silver blade with the both of her hands, and pulled it out in one fluid motion. As she did so, the stream of blood that was once steadily oozing out now increased in speed, sending Sarada to cry out in shock. Sakura immediately sent another burst of chakra into his body. She continued to do this until black spots started to dance in her sight. Feeling the wound close beneath her hands, she allowed herself to let out a sigh of relief before falling over in exhaustion, onto her husband's chest. Before she allowed herself to succumb to the pits of darkness, she faintly remembering feeling an arm wrap itself around her waist as her daughter exasperatedly called out for her.

* * *

{A/N}: Currently dying, y'all. I have two of my hardest finals tomorrow and I've been studying all day... My brain is completely fried. So I apologize in advance if there's any errors that I didn't catch while editing this chapter. Anyways, hope you guys like this chapter.

And remember to review!

 **Thank you to: BibsAlves and multiple guest anons.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Incandescently**

 **Chapter Six**

 _Prompt: Thank You & Love You, Goodbye_

* * *

 _Just read, enjoy, have a good laugh or two. Have a tear slip here and there. Get mad at cliffhangers or late updates, and review. Even if it's just a one word review~_

* * *

The weather has been getting colder and colder with each passing day. That also meant that the snow kept on coming their way in Konoha. It snowed yesterday, and the day before, and then the day before that. For even someone who loved the snow dearly, Sakura was slowly getting tired of it. With being stuck indoors for the most part, unless she had to work at the hospital, Sakura had found a hobby in knitting. It was relaxing and it was a great time passing activity. She would knit while she read medical books, she would knit while she ate, and she would knit while she did anything really.

It had taken her a couple of months now to finish it, but she did get to eventually. As she looped the last knot together, Sakura snipped off the last of the yarn. Smiling, she allowed her fingers to run across the soft material before stopping at the bottom corner, where a simple Uchiha emblem sat.

Sasuke was heading to colder areas this year so she figured he could use a little extra warmth. For a minimalistic person, she just hoped that the scarf would fit his taste and not be too much of a burden to wear. On his missions and travels, she knew he didn't carry much, if not anything with him. It was always just the clothes on his back and his weapons. Recently though, he has brought along a bento box from her. It wasn't really much, but it set Sakura's heart at ease knowing that he would have at least one proper meal out of the days he's gone.

Setting it back into its box, Sakura pulled out some gift wrapping materials. She barely managed to even cover the box when two loud knocks on her apartment door was heard. Brows furrowing, she took a quick glance at the clock and did a double take. Eyes widening, she looked down at her outfit, she was still in her hospital clothes, and then at the barely wrapped gift. _Shit._ She completely lost track of time.

Another knock on her door sent her out of her panicking mind, as she scrambled to her feet and dashed for the door. "Coming!" Swinging the door to her apartment open, Sakura continued to apologize for making him stand outside so long. "Sorry about that Sasuke-kun. I lost track of time."

"It's fine." He told her as he continued to stand outside in the cold as the snow began to dust his dark hair white. Taking in the sight of her flushed face and wrinkled scrubs, he couldn't help but smirk. "Slowly becoming Kakashi, I see."

At the mentioning of their former sensei, Sakura couldn't help but pout at the comparison. "I'm not usually like this! I'll let you know that I am very punctual."

"Hn."

Seeing that there was at least an inch of snow on his shoulders now from standing out there for too long, Sakura frantically pulled him inside. "Why are you still standing out here? You'll catch hypothermia at this point!"

He shook off the snow and mumbled, "No point if I'm going to be traveling in again soon."

"Soon?" She questioned, feeling her heart drop slightly. "Define soon."

"In an hour."

"Oh."

Wringing her hands together, she gnawed on her bottom lip. Sakura knew that he was leaving soon, but she didn't figure that it would be this sudden. For some reason, she had thought that they still had at least a couple more days together. Had she known he was living tonight, she would have prepared him a bento box and some more soldier pills.

At least she still had the scarf for him. Mood brightening up, Sakura quickly ran back to her room to grab the gift. Sweat dropping at the terrible wrapping that she had done in a matter of seconds, she hoped that he didn't mind. It was the gift inside that mattered the most anyways.

When she came back, she found that he was still standing in the same spot that she had left him. He didn't bother to take off his cloak or sit down, which was something he usually did. It was then that she realized how soon he was talking about. _Guess he stopped by just to say goodbye then…,_ she thought.

Giving him a small smile, she extended the gift out to him. "Please excuse the terrible wrapping job. I was in a rush. But it's something that I think you could get some use out of during this time of year."

He held her gaze for a long time after she spoke, unmoving. Obsidian locking with emerald. At first she felt herself becoming self conscious at the sudden eye contact but as time continued on, she began to relax in his gaze. And when she did so, she felt that he did too when suddenly his dark eyes turned a lot softer than she had ever imagined.

Sasuke took the gift out of her hands and sniffled a chuckle at the sight of the wrapping. It was even worst than Naruto's. For a delicate and perfectionist like her, he didn't think she would be this bad. But he'll let the excuse of running out of time be the explanation. As he pulled away the paper and opened the box, he found a knitted red scarf staring back at him.

"I know you don't like carrying a lot of things, but I figured you would get some use out of it in this type of weather. You can return it after you're done. You don't have to carry it with you. I'm sorry if it's too bright, I know you like dark colors. I hope that it's comfortable, I made sure to get a soft material and -."

" _Thank you."_

Sakura breath was stuck in her throat as she stopped in the middle of her rant. He said those two words with so much affection in them that it blew her mind. Sure, those two words were always ones she would hold dear to her heart, especially if they came from him, since they've had so much history. But this time around, she couldn't help but feel that they meant something completely different than the times before.

Allowing a smile to slip back onto her lips, she stepped forward and took the scarf out of his hands. Standing on her tippy toes, she wrapped it around his neck, before tightening it in a simple knot and tucking it into the collar of his cloak. Just as she came down and was about to take a step back, he slipped his hand behind her back and kept her in place, much to her surprise. But that was nothing compared to what Sasuke did next.

Not giving her a second to feel flustered at their sudden closeness, Sasuke dipped his head and pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

{A/N}: Decided to combine day 6 & 7 prompts together, so I hope you guys liked it. Just submitted my last final exam online last night so it's officially winter break! #BLESSED. Anyways, my updates should be more regular now that I'm on break. Expect some new stories and more updates to come your way soon.

But for now, leave a review telling me what you think!

 **Thank you to: LevyScript, MissPinkSparkles, Kiyomi07, xxxFlamingWingsxxx, and multiple guest anons.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Incandescently**

 **Chapter Seven**

 _Prompt: Heartbreak Hotel_

* * *

 _Just read, enjoy, have a good laugh or two. Have a tear slip here and there. Get mad at cliffhangers or late updates, and review. Even if it's just a one word review~_

* * *

Turning the glassware in his hands, he wiped it with the cloth until it sparkled underneath the dimmed lights. As he placed it down and picked up another wet glass, he turned his head slightly. Smirking lightly, Sasuke was surprised to still find the blossom colored maiden there. She hadn't moved an inch since the moment she came in. She still looked devilishly stunning in her all red suit and she still looked incredibly sad as she sipped at her non-existent drink.

He had figured that she was a fruity cocktail kind of girl and he wasn't wrong. She had all but drank it all in one go the moment he placed the drink in front of her. And with the rest of the time, she's been mindlessly chewing on the lemon slice that decorated the rim while staring off into space, eyes a little wet from time to time.

Sasuke had seen plenty of girls like her at their bar. Cute, tiny things coming to the bar to drink away the sorrows of a heartbreak. Although, he couldn't imagine why or who would want to cut it off with a beauty like her.

Shrugging his shoulders, he continued onto cleaning the next glassware. It's their lost anyways, because it sure as heck wasn't hers. She would be a definite steal in his books.

As a few more customers came and left, he took another glance at the girl. She had her chin propped on the palm of her hand as she mindlessly locked and unlocked her phone, as if she was waiting for a call or text. Sasuke was sure that that certain someone had to do with her ex. Since the time that she had came in here, he noticed that her eyes were a little more red and puffy than before. He could only assume that she had done a little bit of crying during those hours.

Sighing, Sasuke turned around and grabbed a bottle of bourbon. Pouring it into a glass, he then added some warm apple cider, before sprinkling some allspice to top it off. Garnishing it with a cinnamon stick and few more lemon slices that she was so fond off. He slid the drink towards and said, "Try it. It'll help with the heartache."

Surprised by his actions, she sat up straight in her seat, starting at brown drink. Before she could even open her mouth to reply, he had already beaten her to it, "Don't worry. It's on the house…" Her fingers reached out for the drink and as she placed her lips on the rim of the glass, he added subtly, "More like coming out of my paycheck, but it's alright."

At his words, she immediately placed it back down on the bar and sputtered, "Oh, no. It's okay, I'm okay. You don't need to do that."

Sending a small smirk her way, he said with amusement, "So she speaks."

He wasn't sure if it was the dim lightening of the bar or he was seeing things wrong, but he caught a tiny smile on her lips as a rosy flush decorated her cheeks. And in that moment, he found her to be absolutely adorable and that he needed her number, immediately.

* * *

 **{A/N}:** This mini drabble has been sitting around in my draft folder and collecting dust and I didn't even know it existed! Whoops. I've been in a bit of a creative rut for the past couple of months, thus no updating on my other major fics. Updates for those fics are partially written but yeah... Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this short chapter for the time being!


	8. Chapter 8

**Incandescently**

 **Chapter Eight**

 _Prompt: none really, just wanted to write this drabble._

* * *

 _Just read, enjoy, have a good laugh or two. Have a tear slip here and there. Get mad at cliffhangers or late updates, and review. Even if it's just a one word review~_

* * *

Going to the store and picking up some medicine for his daughter was supposed to be easy right?

His mom had already sent him off with Sarada with the empty bottle of liquid, children's ibuprofen so that he knew exactly what to look for. She even went as far sending him messages about which aisle and where in the aisle it was at. But someone please tell him why, Sasuke could not find this damn bottle for the life of him.

Clutching the bottle in his hand, Sasuke brows furrowed together as his eyes scanned the endless shelves of children's ibuprofen. There were a billion brand name and then there were knock off ones. There was original very berry flavor, bubble gum, grape, strawberry, cherry, even freaking cotton candy.

"Papa, can we get ice cream after this?" Sarada pulled on his free hand, getting his attention.

"Maybe," Sasuke hummed in replied as he looked back at the bottle in his hand. "After I get your medicine."

Sighing and then pouting, Sarada took her little hand out of her father's grasp and squatted down on the ground. She should have just stayed at home with Grandma, she was tired of standing in the same place for the past twenty minutes. As she watched as her father's frown continue to deepen with each passing second, Sarada looked around.

Her eyes followed an elderly couple walk to a tall counter and watched as a lady in a white coat popped out from behind the counter with a smile. Eyes widening, Sarada stood up and walked over to where they where.

.

"Hmm, take care Mr. and Mrs. Tanaka!" Sakura shouted as she waved goodbye to the elderly couple.

Just as she turned around and was about to go back to her paperwork, she heard a tiny voice call out to her. "Miss doctor lady…"

Sakura was confused when she turned to greet the person but found no one there. Looking both ways, she tried to search out where the voice came from. "Hello?"

"Can you help my papa find me something?" A muffled voice called out below her.

Then leaning over the tall counter, she found herself looking into a set of dark, onyx eyes set behind a pair of red glasses. Sakura's heart almost melted at the sight before her eyes. There looking up at her was a little girl, probably no more than four years old. She was clutching on what seemed like a stuffed cat with her eyes wide with interest and cheeks flushed from what seemed like a fever. She had her neck craned up so far that Sakura thought that she was going to tip over if she continued to stand like that.

Waving her hand in a small greeting, Sakura smiled, "Are you sick, sweetheart?"

The girl nodded her head in replied.

"Alright, let me come out and I'll show your dad what you need to get."

Telling her staffs that she was going to help a patient, Sakura opened the door and walked over to the little girl and took her hand. "Well lead me to where your dad is."

Interlocking their hands together as best as she could, Sarada smiled widely at her and pulled her along.

.

Furiously sending his mother texts, Sasuke groaned as he looked back at the wall of medicine. He was never going to get out of here. Even though he was rarely one to give up, Sasuke was ready to call it quits and have his mother go buy this herself. Sighing yet again, Sasuke pocketed his phone and turned to his left, saying, "I think it's time for us to go, Sara-..."

His eyes widen in shock as he found that Sarada was no longer where he had thought he had left her. Last thing he remembered was that she had taken a seat next to him as he looked for the medicine. Turning on his feet, Sasuke felt his heart hammer in his chest as he searched for her. But just as he rushed to then end of aisle in search of his daughter, he found himself coming face to face with a gorgeous set of emerald eyes, twinkling in amusement, staring back at him.

"So you must be _Papa_." She quipped, her lips forming into a dazzling smile. "I heard from your daughter that you were struggling quite a bit."

Sasuke didn't say anything in replied. His eyes traveled down to the linked hands that this young lady and his daughter was sharing. Reaching out for Sarada, he pulled her over to him, whispering, "You were supposed to stay close by, Sarada. Why did you wander off? It's not safe."

Giggling, the lady answered for him, "She came by and said that you might have needed some help."

"You were taking too _long_ , Papa." Sarada mumbled against his leg as she clutched it. "Miss. Sakura said that she could help." Pointing at her white coat, Sarada added, "See, she's a doctor."

"Not really," Sakura whispered with a wave of her hand. But regardless, she took a quick glance at the bottle he held in his hand and went over to the section and simply plunked one off the shelf. Handing it to him, she said, "I believe this is the one you're looking for."

He looked down at the package that she got and compared it to the bottle in his hands and the texts that his mother had sent him. It _was_ the one he was looking for. Sasuke watched in a moment of stupor as she bent down and took Sarada's hands into her hands and whispered a few things to her. Then she tucked some of Sarada's hair behind her ears and stood back up, waving lightly at the both of them before she turned and left. His eyes followed the back of her pink head all the way back to the front of the pharmacy, where she went and greeted another customer with that bright smile of hers.

Suddenly yanked out of his little staring moment, Sasuke offered his hands down to his daughter, who had her arms wide open to be picked up. Pulling her up to him, Sasuke began walking towards the checkout lane.

Biting her thumb, Sarada came close to his ears and whispered, "Isn't Miss. Sakura pretty?"

Looking back at his daughter, confused, Sasuke faltered in his response. But then as _her_ bright smile and vibrant eyes flashed before his eyes, Sasuke hummed. "She is."

"Can we bring her home?"

Sasuke nearly choked on his own saliva at his daughter's sudden request, he looked at her with wide eyes. Coughing it off, he told her, "I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why not?" Sarada asked, questioningly. "Miss. Sakura is pretty. She's also kind and she's smart. And she can cook really good pasta."

At her comments, Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at her. "Did she tell you all of this when you asked for help?"

"No, Papa. That would be weird. I asked her."

"And why did you ask her?"

"Because we should ask her over for dinner!"

"No."

"But, Papa…"

"Sarada, no more dates."

"Papa…" She pouted.

And after a few more rounds of light bantering between the father and daughter, Sasuke sighed and gave in. As he walked back to the pharmacy to ask a certain rosette to dinner, Sarada couldn't help but bubble over in laughter, knowing well that she would always win against her Papa.

* * *

 **{A/N}:** Because from all the experience I've had with dealing with completely lost dads in the aisle looking for medicine for their children, I thought that this prompt would fit Sasuke and Sarada ft. Sakura. Hope you guys liked this one! I also uploaded a new fic called, **_Smultronställe_** so check it out!

Anyways, leave me a review on what your feelings were over this chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**Incandescently**

 **Chapter Nine**

 _Prompt: Secret Santa Gift for ladywithpurplehair on tumblr_

* * *

 _Just read, enjoy, have a good laugh or two. Have a tear slip here and there. Get mad at cliffhangers or late updates, and review. Even if it's just a one word review~_

* * *

"Why don't your Papa ever come and pick you up?" A young boy called out to her from the top of the stairs.

Turning her head around to see who it was, Little Sarada pouted at the sight that she saw. There, making his way down the stairs of their preschool was none other than the grade's bully, Sora. He was so mean to everyone, even to girls.

Little hands clutching the handles of her backpack tightly, she ignored his question and continued to walk away, eyes searching for Mama's black sedan. The faster she got to Mama, the better. Mama can protect her.

Tiny feet hurriedly shuffling away, Sarada continued to ignore his shouting insults as she looked around at all the cars parked up front, searching for the familiar car. But after a couple minutes of searching, a small pout slipped onto her face as she failed to find her Mama's black sedan.

Hands clutching her backpack tightly, Sarada whispered, "...Mama's never late…" Just as she turned around to head to the school's office to call her Mama, a hand reached out towards her and yanked her back by her hood, nearly causing her to fall.

Snickering, Sora said, "What? No Mama to pick you up today either?" With a shrug of his shoulders, Sora added, "If you had a Papa, it wouldn't be a problem."

Nearly on the verge of tears, Sarada yanked her backpack from his hold. "I do have Papa!"

"No, you don't!" Sora argued with her. "You only have a mom."

"I have a Mama and Papa!"

"Where's your Papa then? It's always your Mama."

Wiping away her tears angrily, Sarada sniffed. Sora wasn't wrong. It _was_ always Mama. Papa has never picked her up from school or come to her school events with her. Mama said that he was busy with work. And Sarada never minded, she knew Papa was busy at the station. She liked having her pretty Mama at school to show off to the other kids anyways. No one had a prettier Mama than she did. But right now, Sarada wished her Papa was here to save her from this mean boy.

"Papa is busy. He has work." Sarada shouted back at him.

"You're lying! You don't have a papa!"

"Yes I do!" She shouted again. Then turning around, Sarada scanned the rows of parked cars with watery eyes, looking for her Mama. But as she did so, she met with a sight that she didn't think was true.

There standing in front of her, was Papa, still in his police uniform, with Chidori at his side. The German Shepherd barked at her happily when he saw her. Eyes widening, Sarada smiled happily, with tears still in her eyes. Running towards him, she shouted, "Papa!"

.

It was usually Sakura's thing to pick up Sarada from school after she got off work. It wasn't because Sasuke couldn't do it, Sakura just preferred to do so. And it had been this way for a while, ever since Sarada started school. Because of this, he would always end up staying longer even after it was time for him to leave work to work on extra cases or whatever job that needed to be done at the station.

But today, Sasuke figured that he could cut his wife some slack and leave work early to pick up their daughter. It has been a while since he got off work early anyways. The station could survive with him leaving work a couple hours early. There wasn't much work to be done this week anyway.

He had left work so early that Sasuke even had time to stop by a bakery on the way to get Sarada her favorite sweets. Sakura was surely going to murder him if she knew that he had given Sarada sugar before dinner, but it'll be a secret between him and Sarada. A little sugar wasn't going to kill her.

As he pulled up into the parking lot of Sarada's school, he spotted her right away at the front. Sarada was standing with another classmate it looked like. But as he parked, Sasuke saw the way she was angrily shouting at the other boy, with tears running down her chubby cheeks; it was definitely not a classmate. He had seen how she liked to shout and banter around with Naruto's son, Boruto, when they had play dates together. So, this made him frown deeply.

Opening the door and letting Chidori jump down from the car, Sasuke held onto his leash. Then closing the door behind him, he began to walk up to where his daughter was. As he did so, he began to hear snip bits of what the two children were arguing about.

" _You're lying! You don't have a Papa!"_

" _Yes I do!"_

Eyes narrowing on the boy that was bullying her, Sasuke was not pleased to hear that he was the reason for his daughter's current state of distress. Despite Sakura's constant reassurance that it was okay for him to not to come to Sarada's school events due to work, Sasuke couldn't help but feel a bit guilty towards Sarada sometimes.

Sasuke watched as his daughter yell some other things to the boy before stomping around angrily towards his direction, only to stop as soon as she started, eyes widening. Beside him, he listened as Chidori wagged his tail happily at her and barked.

"Papa!" Sarada exclaimed happily as she ran towards him, her tiny arms opened.

Catching her as she threw herself at him, Sasuke picked her up, smiling at her. "Hello, Sarada." Wiping away her tear stained cheeks, he asked teasingly, "Why are you crying? Are you not happy that it wasn't Mama who picked you up today?"

"No!.. I mean yes but I love you too!" She retorted, clutching onto him tightly. "You're not busy today, Papa?"

Shaking his head, Sasuke kissed her forehead. "No, not today." This left his daughter in nothing but a fit of giggles and smiles, much to his heart content. Then turning his attention to his daughter's bully, Sasuke's eyes narrowed on the little quirt. "Are you the one that made Sarada cry?"

The little boy stepped backwards in fear, stuttering, "... I'm s-sorry Mr. U-Uchiha…"

"You should say sorry to Sarada, not me."

"...I'm sorry that hurt your feelings Sarada…"

Then looking at his daughter, Sasuke tilted his head over to the little boy. Exchanging a look with him, Sarada pouted. After another moment of eye contact, Sarada huffed in defeat.

Shouting from her father's arms, she said, "Apology accepted."

Ruffling her hair lovingly, Sasuke took his leave along with Chidori. "That's my girl. Alright let's see if we can beat your Mama home."

.

Sakura looked at the time on her dashboard worriedly as she gnawed down on her bottom lip.

Sasuke had called her earlier today that he would be leaving work early and that he could just pick up Sarada from school. At first, she was ecstatic to hear this. She knew that Sarada would be thrilled to see her Papa today. But as she reached the end of her hospital shift, it just hit her that Sasuke hasn't been to their daughter's school since they've enrolled her. He couldn't possibly know where to pick her up from. It wasn't hard really, since it was just at the front gates, but this would be the first time that her husband would pick Sarada up. Sarada wouldn't know to look for her Papa's car instead of her black sedan. And it didn't help that Sarada was just a tad short for her age class, Sakura wasn't sure if Sasuke would be able to find her in the sea of school children.

Taking one last glance at the clock, Sakura decided to hit the accelerator as she sped around the car in front of her. As she did so, not soon after she passed a couple other slow cars, she heard a distinctively familiar siren creeping up behind her.

Groaning, Sakura noticed the flashing blue and red lights behind her as she pulled over to the side of the road. Of course, the one and only time that she decides to break some speeding laws that she gets caught. Angrily whipping out her wallet and digging around for her license, she cursed her bad luck.

In the middle of doing so, she heard someone knock on her window asking her to roll down her window. Sighing, she did as was asked and replied back as she dug around in her purse, "I know. License and registration. Right me a moment."

"Actually just a kiss would be okay."

Pausing in her search, Sakura blushed at the familiar voice. Looking up, she was not shocked to find a smirking Sasuke looking back at her. But she was shocked to see, their daughter, Sarada giggling back at her in his arms.

Waving at her happily, Sarada giggled, "Hi Mama!"

* * *

{A/N}: Merry Christmas & Happy Holidays everyone! Hope you enjoyed this little drabble! I will update my other fics in a little bit. Fall semester ended and I'm just kind of relaxing now with friends and family. So I hope you all understand~


End file.
